


Stay Quiet

by silverwolf_fox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Butt Plugs, Inappropriate Use of Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit Powers, M/M, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 00:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwolf_fox/pseuds/silverwolf_fox
Summary: Prompt: “Try to stay quiet for me. Can you do that?"Buggy and Shanks play a game, and Buggy's Chop-Chop Fruit gets used in an unexpected but excellent way.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Buggy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 131





	Stay Quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mythicait](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicait/gifts).

> I was a liiiiiiittle drunk when I wrote this. Worth it.

Buggy wasn’t sure the last time he had so much fun. Spending time aboard the Red Force had become a more common event after he and Shanks reconnected after the war, and he had to admit that he had forgotten how much fun he and the red head used to have back on the Oro Jackson.

Speaking of his fellow captain, Buggy glanced over from where he was playing poker with Rockstar to where Shanks was clutching a bottle of sake just a shade too tightly, his face a delightful red that anyone else would mistake as a drunken flush. Obviously hearing his clown companion laugh, Shanks’ outward features didn’t change, but Buggy suddenly had to fight down a groan and barely stopped his hand from flying to the suspiciously empty front of his trousers.

“Try to stay quiet. Can you do that?” he had smugly dared Shanks earlier.

* * *

Shanks wasn’t sure the last time he felt so tortured. Admittedly, it was the best type of torture, and he was so glad to be able to spend so much time with Buggy, but their current game would certainly be the death of him.

Even from opposite sides of the deck, he could hear Buggy start to laugh at his torment. Remaining calm, Shanks clenched down on his friend’s chop-chopped off cock that was lodged deep inside him and watched Buggy choke on his own spit.

When Buggy had proposed his dare of silence, Shanks had tilted his chin up and said, “Can you?”


End file.
